


A lovely night

by Roshwen



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Also don't steal shinies on the side Ezekiel you've got a real job now, Fluff, Fluffy Romance, M/M, Romance, Small slice of life, The Back Door has a Random button so why not use it, Vaguely based on a Dutch folk song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roshwen/pseuds/Roshwen
Summary: Jacob Stone woke up at 2.30 in the morning because someone was trying to physically crawl into his ribcage.





	A lovely night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BabylonsFall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabylonsFall/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABYLONSFALL. Hope you like this and hope you don't mind I kinda nicked your idea for this!

Jacob Stone woke up at 2.30 in the morning because someone was trying to physically crawl into his ribcage.

It took him a minute to realize that’s what it was, and that the sudden pressure on his chest and difficulty to breathe weren’t the signs of a heart attack or a boa constrictor sneaking into his room and smothering him to death. It then took him another minute to figure out where he was, and why Ezekiel Jones was there with him doing a very good impression of the aforementioned boa constrictor.

There was a sniffle, muffled into his shoulder, followed by something that was most definitely a snore. If the room hadn’t been so quiet, peaceful, Jake would have laughed out loud. Instead he tightened his arm around his thief, pulled him even closer, buried his giddy grin into the mop of black hair and tried not to think of himself as the luckiest damn bastard alive.

\---

_‘Hey. That’s new.’_

_‘What is?’ Jake asked. He looked up to see Ezekiel bending over the globe next to the Back Door, and groaned. ‘Jones, what did you do?’_

_Ezekiel straightened and shot an offended glare in Jake’s direction. ‘Didn’t_ do _anything, cowboy. But here, check this. You ever see this?’_

_Jake sighed, then got up and made his way over. ‘What?’_

_‘This.’_

_‘It’s a button, Jones. Damn thing’s got a lot of them. What’s so special about it?’_

_‘Oh, nothing,’ Ezekiel said, rolling his eyes. ‘Just that I’m pretty sure it wasn’t there yesterday. And I wonder…’_

_While Jake watched with mounting apprehension, he pressed another couple of buttons on the globe, erasing the last coordinates it had been set to. Then, with a flourish, he pressed the small golden button next to the coordinates display._

_The door lit up._

_Ezekiel crowed, bolting up and opening the door. A gust of warm air blew into the Annex, smelling of salt and lavender. ‘Yes! I knew it!’_

_‘Knew what, Jones,’ Jake growled, joining his thief at the door. They appeared to be standing in a rolling field of purple flowers, the air hazy and heavy with their scent under a bright blue sky. ‘Hm. Southern France. Nice. How did we get here, exactly?’_

_‘To be honest, I think we’re closer to Marseille, not Nice,’ Ezekiel said, ducking away before Jake could punch him. ‘And it’s a Random button.’_

_‘A…’_

_‘Random. Button.’_

_‘… riiiiight.’ A slow smile dawned on Jake’s face while the implications of that small golden button sunk in. ‘Jones. Did you know that with new software, new features and such, you’ve gotta make sure there isn’t any bugs  and stuff before you can properly start using it?’_

_‘Way ahead of you, Stone,’ Ezekiel said, already making his way back over to the globe, ‘Way ahead of you.’_

_\---_

In the distance, the radio from another room thumped a muffled bass and from outside, the roar of the tourist party crowd having the night of their life was reaching new heights. The only light in the room came from the street outside, casting a yellow glow through the ratty curtains. It wasn’t the best or most luxurious hotel; the bed was narrow and a bit musty, there were plaster strips hanging from the ceiling and when they had seen the state of the bathroom, they had quickly decided that showering could wait until they were back home again. The décor wasn’t much improved by the pile of clothing on the floor, tangled up together until Jake couldn’t exactly tell anymore what belonged to him (this wasn’t helped by the fact that Ezekiel, true to his thieving nature, had started nicking/wearing Jake’s clothes because ‘they’re comfy, cowboy’). The empty beer bottles on the rickety table didn’t help much either.

Jake smiles again, closes his eyes and presses another kiss into the hair that smells of mint and home, muttering an endearment he knows Ezekiel won’t hear, much less understand because he doesn’t speak Dutch. Almost as if in response, Ezekiel mutters something unintelligible, then settles heavy against Jake with another snore. And Jake can’t help but feel he wouldn’t exchange this particular room for any five star hotel in the world.

And not even Ezekiel’s half-asleep confession a couple of hours later, when Jake is on the verge of waking and sleeping again, about how he stole something shiny last week but when he touched it, it made him feel all weird and perhaps it should be in the Library maybe, can do anything to make a dent in Jake’s good mood.

(Although, yeah. A parure full of dark opals and red diamonds, inscribed with a phrase in Latin Jake can’t make heads or tails of? That should _definitely_ not be out there. Even Jenkins goes a little pale when he sees it, which is why it quickly gets his own special magic and thief-proof spot in the furthest, darkest recesses of the Library.

‘That’ll teach you to still take on side jobs, Jones.’

‘Shut up.’)

**Author's Note:**

> The Dutch folk song mentioned in the tags is 'Het is een nacht' (What a night) by Guus Meeuwis. [Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VYqhF6TxiXE) is a video with the lyrics and a translation.


End file.
